A Dragon Amongst Riders
by Nightingale Elite
Summary: A young girl with fiery red hair and ice blue eyes stares at the statue before her, a man fierce and strong with a sword pointed down at a snake. The forbidden prayer leaps unbidden from her lips, "Talos preserve me." This is a story in which two Nords and a dragon venture forth to a new world to defeat a tyrant know as Galbatorix. An Inheritance Cycle crossover with Skyrim!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with fiery red hair and ice blue stares at the statue before her, a man fierce and strong with a sword pointed down at a snake. The forbidden prayer leaps unbidden from her lips, "Talos preserve me." The young Nordic woman checks behind her, assuring herself that no one heard her. However, a robed man looks at her and smiles. "You have come, you have come to hear the word of Talos."

The young Nord, Silvara, shakes her head. "No Heimskr, I am just looking, but now, I must leave. Alduin awaits."

"Talos preserve you." Heimskr says in awe.

Summoning her strength, Silvara runs to the Dragonsreach palace and bolts past the doors that leads to the great porch. The leader of the city, Jarl Balgruuf, looks at her with trepidation in his eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing, Dovahkiin. I am placing my city in your hands. We are ready when you are."

"Get the men back, except for one guard, into the safety of the inner porch." She commands with an air of authority.

The Jarl obliges and Silvara walks to the edge and looks at Whiterun's plains. "May this not be the last time I see this." She mutters to herself. Bracing herself, she Shouts. "OD-AH-VIING!"

The guards wait nervously and, soon, a roar is heard in the distance. "By the Nine, it's coming!" cries on guard, a young man left out on the porch. A great red dragon appears in the east.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" I Shout, my voice hoarse from the continuous use of the Shout.

The great black dragon, the World-Eater, the would-be-enslaver of the mortal races roars with frustration as he crash lands to the ground below. Aetherius above begins glowing brighter than before, the beauty of it almost overwhelming. A chant is heard in the distance as the deceased Nords behind me begins chanting the song of the Dragonborn.

"You cannot defeat me, sahlag joor. Zu'u los Alduin, diistkiin do Bormah! Zu'u nis kos kriin med dii atumei!" The black dragon with terrifying red eyes growls.

"Zu'u los Dovahkiin, laat kiir do Bormah, ahrk Zu'u los ni hin atumei! Nu dir ahrk aav hin sil voth dii, shalag dovah." I growl back in the draconic tongue, known to me instinctually.

We charge each other, both of us destined enemies, one with sword and one with tooth. We meet and I drive my sword, the mythical Dawnbreaker, up through the dragon-god's mouth, straight into his skull. At the same time, Alduin snaps at me catching me in the back and side. We break away, blood pouring out of each other. I fall as I cry out in incredible pain and Alduin begins to scream, Dawnbreaker still in his skull. "Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!"

With a flash, Alduin's soul begins to leak out as his body begins to explode. The chanting in the background abruptly stops. WIth a grimace, I prepare myself to be filled with his soul, tentative of the experience of absorbing a god's soul. However, his soul flees upwards towards Aetherius and collects in at one point. With a large explosion, a large, black, oval object is lowered to the ground. Behind me, the Nordic heroes cheer, "All hail the Dragonborn, savior of us all!" However, all falls silent when another flash appears and two large figures begin approaching me. Still on the ground, I drag myself to my knees and force myself to look ahead, despite the tears in my eyes. The taller figure bends and picks up the stone and the Nords begin to bow in awe. Fear and awe flows through me as I recognize the figures.

"Lord Talos, Lord Akatosh." I bow her head.

"Look up, Dovahkiin, and be healed." The hero-god known as Talos says to me, his voice accented as if he hailed from Cyrodiil.

A glow of light, not a flash, runs around my body, instantly bringing relief and stopping the pain. "My Lords, if I may ask something?"

"Speak and be heard." Akatosh said, his voice melodious and fathomless.

"Why are you here? I thought Aedra did not commune with mortals like the Daedra."

"We are here, child, for two things. The first was to heal you, the wound you sustained was lethal. The second, is the reason you must live. We are sending you to a far away land, known as Alagaesia, to restore balance. By destroying Alduin, you have created an imbalance, so as such, you cannot remain in Tamriel. However, you can go to this land and if you complete the task assigned, balance will be restored, and you can return."

"An imbalance, my Lord? I thought I restored the land..." I break off, unsure of how to deal with Aedra, especially my figurative father.

"There can only be two or none. Both of you are too powerful. Enough talk, you must protect this stone and it's contents with your life. Then, you must assist in the defeat of a tyrant and his dragon. Is there anything you wish to come with you into the strange land?"

I sigh, I do not wish to leave Skyrim behind, especially the rebellion. I am also still confused as to the reason for my "banishment". However, one does not question the chief deity and the man-god. I ask with a glimmer of hope, "May I bring my friend, Ralof of Riverwood?"

Akatosh and Talos both smile and warmth fills my heart at the sight. "Very well. Now, you go to Alagaesia."

A flash appears within me and then there is nothing but darkness and my screams of anguish as I am ripped from the land of my ancestors.

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please be gentle. I welcome all critics but don't be a jerk about it. Please PM me if you have any questions! I'll upload the next chapter here really soon!**

**Translations in Order: "pathetic mortal." "I am Alduin, firstborn of Akatosh! I cannot be slayed like my lesser!" "I am Dragonborn, the last child of Akatosh, and I am not your lesser! Now die and join your soul with me pathetic dragon." "I am unending! I cannot end!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... I'm going to put the A/N before the chapter! Anyway, I already have two reviews, which I am so grateful for, so thanks! To answer the question from the guest, I did not skip a part, I simply wrote ahead to Sovngarde to save time and my muse. It would have simply been too long because the quest was too long. I really wanted to get to being "banished" to Eragon's world. Okay, so if anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me! Enjoy!**

I wake up with a splitting headache in a land that is too warm. I force my eyes open and look around me. Ralof, gods bless him, is next to me, along with the stone. Curious, I touch the stone but snatch my hand away as I remember that this came from the point where Alduin's soul fled. I am near a plain where the very land seems to fester and bleed. I hear the sounds of battle clanging in the distance. I look towards the plains and see one side is in trouble, many of their men are fleeing. Their crimson tunics make the smoking ground look as if it is on fire. Their armor looks similar to that of the Empire's. Nearby, I hear a dragon roar and fly off, his scales the same color of the retreating army's tunics. His form seems wrong but he is too far away to tell for sure. Next to Ralof is, _by the Nine_, Dawnbreaker. I rush to pick up the sword and smile as relief seeps through me as I slide the daedric sword into my sheath. "Ralof?" I venture.

He groans, his dirty blonde hair covers his face. He opens his eyes and look at me with those piercing eyes. "Silvara? You're back? Is Alduin….?" He asks.

"Alduin is indeed dead. However, I'm… we're not… in Skyrim." I end in a whisper.

"Then, where are we? And why?" He asks in doubt.

"I was sent here by Akatosh… and Talos, because I created an imbalance in Tamriel by slaying Alduin. This is the land known as Alagaesia, I am here to kill a tyrant and his dragon. To restore the balance here and in Tamriel."

Awe fills Ralof eyes as the god he is fighting the war for is mentioned. "You… you met Talos?" He asks but then realization creeps into those beautiful blue eyes, "You said _you _were sent here. Why am I here? And where is Alagaesia?"

"You're here because I couldn't leave everything behind. I needed something, or someone familiar. Who better than the first man to welcome me to my homeland and became my first friend in a hostile place?"

"Aye. And what is that?" He points at the black stone.

"I don't know but I think Alduin's soul is in it. I was told to protect it, so it may be benign. It looks like a battle took place over there. I saw a great, red dragon fly away, so wherever this Alagaesia is, dragons are here as well."

Ralof grins, ever the Nord, "Perhaps we should go investigate."

"Aye... is that another dragon?" I point to a glittering blue shape.

"A blue dragon? It doesn't look quite right..."

"I've never heard of a blue dragon, let alone one with four legs." I look closer and gasp, "He has a rider! Is he another Miraak?"

"Miraak?" Ralof looks at me, a question in his eyes.

"Long story short, I've saved Tamriel more than once. And all I get from the guards is that lollygagging bit. Come on, let's go. Be prepared for a fight."

The blue dragon lands and his rider dismounts, bending next to fallen men. I pick up the stone and hold it in my arms, the weight surprisingly light. Thin webs of white surround its surface. This is a beautiful stone and I wonder, is Alduin's soul inside? Why did I not absorb his soul? These questions swirl through my mind as Ralof and I head towards the large, haphazard encampment. As we approach, smoke begins to fill my eyes and I realize we are next to a river with a large ship. Men, and women, begin to get off, now that the battle is over. Nearby, I see a short man with tears in his eyes. Then, this short man notices my companion and me. He raises his axe towards me and demands, "Who are you? Are you with the Empire?"

Ralof draws his axe as well and retorts, "Never heard of your Empire little man!"

Anger fills his eyes, replacing the tears. Before either can fight, I interject, hoping to quell the argument before it can begin. "I am Silvara, and this is Ralof. I come from Skyrim and I was told to fight against a tyrant and his black dragon."

"And where is Skyrim?"

"I do not know where, I was sent here by two of my gods."

"By your gods? Do you expect me to believe that?"

Ralof intercedes, anger in his eyes at the tone of the short man's voice. "Why don't you treat the Dragonborn with some more respect, she slayed the World-Eater and saved us all!"

Suspicion fills the short man's eyes. "And what is a Dragonborn?"

I answer, "A mortal with the body of one of their kind but the soul of a dragon. Dovahkiin is the name for it and I am the last. It grants me the ability to absorb a slain dragon's soul and to Shout in their language, which I know instinctually."

"Do you ride dragons, and what is that stone you hold?"

"I have ridden them, yes, but only after bending their will or Shouting them into submission. This stone, I do not know what it is, but I was commanded by Akatosh and Talos to protect it, with my life if need be."

"So you are a rider? Where is your dragon?"

Before I can answer, I hear loud footsteps, the unmistakable sound of an approaching dragon. Swirling behind me, and dropping the stone, I pull out Dawnbreaker and point it towards the large, blue dragon. Instantly, the short man and the elvish man next to the dragon become aggressive. The dragon lifts his lips and growls. The elf-human hybrid speaks, "I heard you mention you are a Rider. Do you lie?"

Dawnbreaker glows menacingly and the elf-man gasps. "I am Dovahkiin, if that is what you mean."

The dragon inhales sharply, in what I would guess is a gasp. "Yes dragon, I am a slayer of your kind. Do you wish to fight me and fall as so many of your brethren have? Or will you submit to the slayer of Al-du-in?" I ask.

The elf-man and the dwarf are instantly surprised. Then, I hear a massive, feminine voice in my mind. "_You speak a language forgotten and threaten me as well? If it was not for the egg you protect, I would kill you where you stand!" _

This time it is my turn to gasp. "You speak with your mind, and you are a female? What kind of dragon are you?"

"She is as she was made. How can you claim to kill dragons when there are only three in existence? And why do you have a dragon egg?" He says, with anger in his eyes.

"We're not exactly from around here. We were sent here by Talos and Akatosh to defeat a tyrant and his black dragon. Do you know who this is?" Ralof cuts me off, silencing me.

"You speak of King Galbatorix. Who is Akatosh and Talos?"

Shocked, Ralof answers, "Only the chief deity of the Nine Divines and the hero man-god."

"I've never heard of them. Come with me, for Queen Nasuada will wish to speak with you, if you truly are a dragon slayer as you claim."

I sheathe Dawnbreaker once again and pick up the egg. "I am Eragon, so you know, the last free Dragon Rider of Alagaesia. You two are?"

"I am Ralof of Riverwood, captain of the Stormcloak rebellion."

"And I am Silvara of Solitude, the last Dragonborn, Stormcrown and General of the Stormcloak rebellion, Thane of Whiterun, Solitude, Windhelm, Falkreath, and Markarth. Am I forgetting something, Ralof?" I grin at him and Eragon gapes.

"Perhaps Ysmir? Or Harbinger of the Companions."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that."

"_And I am Saphira, the last free dragon and the last female of my kind. I wish to speak to you later, if you wish." _Saphira saves this comment for only me, I suspect.

_"As you wish, dovah."_

"Are you nobility or something similar?" Eragon asks.

"A thane is one of great importance in a hold, a hero. I sometimes am called to advise the Jarl. Ysmir is the name of a Dragonborn, meaning Dragon of the North. The Companions is a fighters' guild and I am the so-called leader. However, the Harbingers do not lead, they advise. I carry out jobs for them, mostly. As for the Dragonborn, the true name is Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. The literal translation is Born Hunter of Dragons. By being Dragonborn, I have the body of a mortal but the soul of a dragon, granting me many abilities and traits. Stormcrown is the nickname given to me by the Stormcloaks, because my swords are faster than the wind of the storms and I can change the weather to make it storm. I am a General for my prowess in battle." I finish, slightly out of breath."

"Wow. Just..." Eragon shakes his head.

"I am indeed accomplished, I suppose. No more questions, it can wait for now. Where is this queen of yours?"

"She is not much further. Just up ahead." Before we can move, however, a man with a hammer and a ragged beard stop us. Eragon sighs as the man throws a punch. The punch hits Eragon in the chin and he rubs it. "I guess I deserved that."

"Aye, that you did."

I see the resemblance between the two and I ask, "Are you brothers?"

Eragon grins despite his weariness. "That we are. Come, I must go speak with Nasuada." He grabs his brother in a bear hug. "I've missed you, Roran."

"And I you."

"Hello Roran, I am Silvara, and my companion is Ralof."

"Hello, are you warriors of the Varden?"

"No, but perhaps we will be soon."

Eragon leads us to a tent where he is met by a band of horned, Orc-like creatures combined with humans as well as humans. An impressive display of force, I might think. If I couldn't Shout them away with Fus Ro Dah. "I wish to see Nasuada." Eragon tells the head of the guards.

The head horned Orc-man says with a guttural accent, not dissimilar to those of Orcs, "And who is with you?"

"I be Silvara of Skyrim, as well as Ralof of Skyrim. Mention my title of Dragonborn." I answer for Eragon.

A few moments after being announced, a voice commands for us to enter. As we do, I am greeted by the sight of a young girl with striking violet eyes and long black hair. I am instantly unnerved by the power she holds in her eyes. The next sight is a woman with bandages on her forearms and the skin of a Redguard. She is young, younger than even me. Eragon drops into a short bow but Ralof and I remain upright. Confusion fills her eyes and she speaks, "Do people not bow in... Skyrim, was it?"

Ralof answers for me, "We in Skyrim do not bow for we are a proud people and we consider most Nords to be equal to each other. The only one we bow to is the Emperor of Tamriel, and only if he isn't a milk-drinker. Ours currently is."

I notice the elf in the background and she is striking. She is neither Altmeri or Bosmeri, and definitely not Dunmeri. She is not an Orsimer and Snow Elves have long gone extinct, with only one in existence. Perhaps a combination of the Altmer and Bosmer, but that would not explain the perfection of her features. She watches me watching her and I see her concern for Eragon. "Eragon, are you alright? Did you defeat the red dragon, is that why he flew off?"

"No, but that can wait. Silvara claims to be a dragon slayer."

"Aye, I am Silvara of Solitude, the last Dragonborn, Stormcrown and General of the Stormcloak rebellion, Thane of Whiterun, Solitude, Windhelm, Falkreath, and Markarth, Ysmir, and Harbinger of the Companions."

"A long title, and a noble one at that. Are you royalty? You also claim to be a dragon slayer." She asks me. I notice the elf staring at me with anger now.

"And the issue with dragon slaying is..." I trail off, expecting an answer.

"The fact that only three remain should be enough reason. Are you nobility?"

"I can be considered noble, yes, but I do not care for politics. Where we hail from, there are plenty of dragons, most of which were under the command of Alduin, the World-Eater. That alone should be just cause for their extermination."

The elf begins to protest in anger but I cut her off, "However, the dragons here are different. For one, they are tame enough to ride without a Shout and have four legs instead of two. Unless, you can speak the Dovah language?" Eragon shakes his head. "They are also fairer and cannot speak with their mouths like the dragons of Tamriel. There are two dragons I know of who do not care for the enslavement and death for all mortals. Two. Alduin himself intended on destroying the world and he devoured the souls of the dead while in Sovngarde. Furthermore, dragons have killed countless people. So before any yell at me for being a dragon slayer, don't. My world is already very different from yours."

Nasuada asks me, "And what world are you from, Dragonborn, is it?"

I nod abruptly and I describe my world. "Skyrim is on the continent of Tamriel. Skyrim is a cold land where one city never thaws, even in the summer. It is also harsh, as many creatures there would attack you on sight, including frostbite spiders, wolves, trolls, and bears. The land is cold and unforgiving, but beautiful. The people are warriors, men and women alike, and are some of the bravest in all of Tamriel. We are also plagued by dragons, in case you haven't figured that out. They were resurrected by Alduin to support an army to enslave or wipe out mortals."

The stone, egg, I hold squeaks. I almost drop it in surprise. All in the room stare at it and Eragon asks, "Is it about to hatch?"

"I hope not. I did not absorb Alduin's soul when he died and his soul went towards this, stone, I mean egg."

Ralof backs away, he has met Alduin before. "So this dragon could be Alduin?" Nasuada asks me.

"Perhaps, but I hope not. I do not wish to fight him again." I shiver at the recent memory of his teeth sinking into my side. "He nearly defeated me once."

"Should we worry if he is indeed the dragon in the egg."

"Yes, you should." Ralof answers for me.

The egg cracks and this time, I drop it. As I drop it, the egg breaks apart to reveal a hatchling dragon with scales blacker than night. His red eyes instantly find me, those horrible red eyes. I whisper, "Alduin."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thanks for reading, reviewing, and following! This chapter is a bitboring so I tried to put some humor in here and there. I'll make it more interesting next time. I also fixed chapter two to make everything not bold. Now, on to reviews!**

**Tessa: Don't worry, I try to update once every other day, if not every day. But do expect cliff hangers, it brings readers back!**

**Zanondalf1992: I can't either! Alduin is too arrogant t do anything else if power is taken from him.**

**Jeff: Thanks!**

Alduin growls, a comical sound coming from one so young. Saphira pokes her head inside and hisses in surprise. I reach for his head, unbidden, and an icy pain shoots through my arm. I fall to the ground in agony and lie there in shock until the pain passes. As I come back to my senses, I am aware of everyone frozen in shock. I look towards Alduin and I feel a tendril of an alien presence invading my mind. This one is more vast than the Wolf Queen's mind and I hear Alduin's voice. "_What have you done to me, Dovahkiin?"_

"Alduin? How?"

"_You tell me, joor."_

I laugh out loud, "You still wish to call me a joor? Even after I have defeated you? Look at your body, you are no longer a dovah in the true spirit of one. The World-Eater is gone, defeated by me!"

Alduin growls again and raises his hackles and I see the true beauty in his scales. "_You have not defeated me!"_

I look up and realize everyone has only been hearing one side of the conversation. "He already speaks?" Eragon asks me.

"He knows the language of both dovah and joor, sorry, dragon and mortal."

"_What has happened?" _This time, I realize Alduin projects his mind so everyone can hear.

"Look at yourself. You have changed. Instead of two legs, you have four. Your scales, they are... well... beautiful. Akatosh and Talos, Bormah ahrk Talos, have sent us here to overthrow a king. By your defeat, we have been sent to Alagaesia to fix the imbalance. It seem as if we have been bonded in such a way." I explain to the hatchling.

"_I am a hatchling once again; I am forced into a bond with my enemy." _His mental voice sounds diminished and a rush of regret flows through me. However, he senses it and our connection in severed.

"A new Rider appears in this day and age at this turn in events." Nasuada says in wonder.

"Alduin and I-"

"_Do not speak for me, Dovahkiin! I am still your greater, in both age and power!" _I am cut off by a very angry dragon.

"Can you Shout?" I retort back.

Alduin growls, raising his hackles once more and balances himself on four legs, bracing for the Shout. I prepare a Shout of my own, a Shout of Ice to combat his usual Shout of Fire. Drawing in a breath, Alduin squeaks. My mouth drops open in shock and I begin to laugh, Ralof joining me. Alduin tries once again and I double over in amusement. Alduin grows and retreats from my mind, mourning the loss of his power. "May I ask, what is a Shout?" The elf maiden asks me, her voice beautifully melodic.

"The Thu'um, or the Shout, is a word of power used by dragons and trained mortals. It was a gift from Kyne to mortal men to fight the dragons when we were enslaved. It is always in the dovahzul, or the dragon language. A fight between two dragons is similar to a verbal debate, albeit a deadly one."

"Is this dragon language similar to the Ancient Language of the elves? Is it magic?" She continues.

"Do you recognize the word, dovah, elf?"

The elf shakes her head. "It is not magic, it is power and concentrated energy. With the Thu'um, I can breathe fire like a dovah, manipulate minds, create a solid force pushing enemies, and objects, out of my way." I continue my explanation.

"_It is the power of us dovah_. _What we Shout, we take in ourselves. A Shout of hate brings hate into us. And the opposite." _Alduin enters the conversation and I sense a sadness within him. Before my feeling of pity can enter our bond, I shut it off. He would only feel contempt for the emotion and my guess is that Akatosh requires us to get along.

"You can use this Shout?" Eragon asks me.

"Aye, she can. I've seen her use it in battle as well. It is an awe inspiring sight." Ralof answers for me.

I begin to sway on my feet, still exhausted from the long battle between Alduin and me, and my fight just to get to him. Nasuada senses the weariness and I see it within Alduin as well. "You seem tired, Dragonborn. I suspect you fought Alduin before coming here, am I right?"

I nod. "Very well, we have an extra tent set aside, you and your companion may rest in it but I will summon you in the morning to hear more. You are dismissed. Jormundur!"

A man enters and his jaw drops when he sees Alduin. "My lady...?"

"Please escort Silvara, Ralof, and the dragon, Alduin, to the empty tent. Post five guards next to the tent. They are not to be disturbed until I call for them tomorrow. Allow Alduin to be seen, it will further up the morale of the Varden."

"Yes, my lady. If you will, follow me."

I attempt to send a mental message to Alduin, "_Follow or I'll Fus Ro Dah you off of High Hrothgar."_

"_As you wish, Dovahkiin." _He mentally snarls back, contempt dripping off the use of my title.

I ignore the stares directed towards our party and I instead notice Alduin. His short legs are unsteady and I ask Jormundur to slow down, which he does. "_Are you balancing alright on four legs?" _I ask him.

"_I need no help from any joor, especially you. Leave me be!" _He growls back, hackles raising.

I sigh and instead turn to Jormundur, "I keep seeing short men, are they the extinct dwemer?"

Ralof adds on, "I've been wondering the same thing. And why do they grieve?"

"I've never heard of the dwemer, but they are dwarves. It was good they showed up when they did or we would have done much worse. However, their king, King Hrothgar, was killed by the Rider on the red dragon. They grieve for him and most will likely leave to escort his body to Farthern Dur."

"Dwarves are alive in this world, Ralof." I murmur to him in wonder.

I turn my gaze upwards and I gasp at the rising moon, or at the lack of two moons. Ralof notices this as well and he exclaims, "You have only one moon!"

Jormundur laughs, "It has been this way since the beginning of time! Where have you been?"

"Obviously, we are not from around here." Ralof retorts back. He smiles a moment later and asks our guide, "Do you instead have two suns?"

Jormundur turns around, confusion on his face, until he sees Ralof's joking expression. "No, but men carry children."

Ralof laughs as I ignore the joke, as weak as it was. We come by an army tent and Jormundur opens the flap. "I will send a guide in the morning to lead you back to Lady Nasuada. Sleep well."

I thank him and lay down on a cot. Ralof immediately begins to strip off his armor and Alduin settles in as far away from us as he can be. I begin to take off my armor to reveal light underclothes that I typically sleep in. I store my armor in the bewitched pack I carry on me. It can carry anything in a small space but it still weighs heavily on my back when it is full of loot. I send a telepathic message to Alduin. "_I truly am sorry for the loss of your power. No dovah should have to experience that."_

_Do not pity me, I am still stronger than you! My teeth and claws are sharper than yours, and I can fly."_

"_Alduin, mu praag wah ofaal asamit. Zu'u fen ni jaaril hi waan hi fahbo wah faazrot zey. Bormah ahrk Talos volzah zey wah jaaril korin do hin , seik hi. Hi ahrk Zu'u fen praag wah kroson pahvoth, ni krif. Til fen kos tiid fah tol mindin mu daal wah Keizaal."_ I reprimand him in draconic, too tired to fight with him.

I close my eyes and before I sink into sleep, I hear Alduin's response. "Zu'u drey ni laan fah daar grin uv naan do daar. Zu'u fen krif hi."

I groan as I think about tomorrow and what Alduin will do.

**Translations in Order: "Alduin, we need to get along. I will not protect you if you continue to insult me. Akatosh and Talos bade me to protect the contents of your egg, meaning you. You and I will need to work together, not fight. There will be time for that after we return to Skyrim."**

**I did not ask for this bond or any of this. I will fight you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is just a filler, I will have the next chapter up really soon. On top of having that promised conversation with Saphira, I think this gives some insight into Silvara's past and personality and I hope it makes her different from other Dovahkiins I've read about on this site. Tomorrow, I will upload another chapter with a little bit of action, so bring popcorn.**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Don't worry, I intend of finishing this! It won't be abandoned. Thanks :)**

**Quintain Apprentice of Alduin: Firstly, nice username! (I like it, ANOTHER!) Secondly, thanks!**

**Ikki34: Fixed the dwemer mistake, I did know somewhere in the back of my mind that they were normal size but I am so used to calling them dwarves that it just happened! Thanks for pointing that out, and don't worry, Alduin isn't going to get along with Silvara, or anyone for that matter.**

A mental prodding awakens me in the dead of the night. I groan and roll over on my cot until I hear the voice. "_I thought I told you I wanted to talk to you later."_

"_Drem yol lok, Saphira. What did you need?" _I respond.

"_You claim to have the soul of a dragon. How is this possible?"_

"_As your Rider said about you, I am how I was made."_

"_You can truly breathe fire? And manipulate minds?"_

I mentally sigh, "_You won't wait?_

"_I will not have time to ask you questions tomorrow for I will leave to take Eragon and Roran to rescue Roran's bride-to-be from deep within the Empire at dusk. Before then, Eragon and Arya will be testing you."_

"_Arya? Is she the elf? And what will I be tested on?"_

"_She is indeed the elf you spoke too yesterday. You will be tested on your skills in combat and with magic."_

"_Easy, master of both. Eragon should wait, he looked tired from the battle. To answer your question, yes I can breathe fire and manipulate minds, and so much more with the use of a Shout. I instinctually know the language and quickly learn new Shouts. What can the dragons of Alagaesia do?"_

"_I can manipulate minds if I invade one's mind. I can breathe fire and do magic, but not at will. It simply happens. May I ask, what do you mean by absorbing a dragon's soul?"_

"_I do not know how to explain it but I am sure you can feel them, around 30 are in there. When I absorb their soul, I take them in, learn their knowledge and they sometime speak to me. Mostly, they just lay dormant until I call upon them."_

"_Are they from the dragon's heart of hearts?"_

"_I have never heard of such a thing."_

"_Does this affect your personality?"_

I think back to my past, of the anger when my brother would beat me while wrestling, the urge to be better than those around me, and I answer as honestly as I can to the strange, friendly dragon, "_It gives me a will to dominate and a longing to fly. I am a dovah without wings. I am reduced to relying on other dragons to be my wings. The dovah sil, the dragon souls, I absorb give me a knowledge and knowledge can change one mentally. I believe before I knew I was Dragonborn, I was fierce and had a lust for power. When I discovered I was Dragonborn, I became fierce, intelligent, and gained power."_

"_What power do you lust for?"_

"_The power to control my own fate and to be above others, specifically, dragons. This is partially why Alduin and I do not get along. I am dovah and I am human. Both conflict with each other but I control it. Do not worry, goraan gein, I will not claim power and I do not aspire to rule. I will be recognized, however, as a superior. I am not merely mortal." _A thought strikes me, "_How do you recognize Draconic, do you understand it?"_

"_I understand the meaning in the same way a bird understands the Ancient Language." _I am shown a quick picture, a memory, of an older man speaking in a foreign tongue to a bird, then the bird flying to his hand. Just as quickly it appears, the memory disappears. "_I comprehend but I cannot directly translate it. What did you just call me?"_

I inwardly chuckle, "_Young one. You are young, but ancient, and I can sense it. My turn for questions, and then, I must rest. Why do you consent to be ridden and bonded with the human-elf hybrid, Eragon?"_

"_The bond was a pact forged by dragons and elves at the end of a horrible war between our two races. Humans were added later. It is complicated but you will learn it soon. I hatched for Eragon because I sensed my destined rider and I knew him before I truly did. Eragon is my partner in both heart and mind. He is more than a friend. The bond is burned into his hand as yours is as well."_

"_Akatosh and Talos must have known this. Why would they force me into such a bond with my enemy? How does magic work here? I suspect it works differently."_

"_It would seem that your gods are testing you both, tread carefully. As for magic, it requires use of the Ancient Language and you use your energy to feed a spell. If you use something that takes too much energy, you will die. You cannot stop a spell until it is complete."_

"_Aye, that is very different from Tamriel, all hold magicka reserves, although at varying levels, and can at least summon fire and cast a healing spell, again, at varying levels. Once our magicka reserves are gone, we just can't complete the spell and we have to wait until it replenishes."_

"_Can you do this?"_

"_Most Nords don't look upon magic too kindly, many see it as a form of cheating in honest battle. However, I am very proficient. A master, even. One last question for you, then."_

"_What is it, dovahkiin?"_

"_Are dwarves the extinct dwemer race? I am unsure... nevermind, I was incorrect earlier."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I incorrectly called a dwarf a dwemer. A Dunmer named Teldryn Sero told me while exploring a ruin that the Dwemer were called dwarves by giants and that they were normal sized elves. It had been a while so I forgot. Pruzah vulon, dovah. Good night, dragon."_

"_Good night."_

"Ralof?" I say rather loudly.

Ralof groans and I say his name again. "What?" He growls.

"The dwarves aren't dwemer."

"And you woke me up for this, why?"

"Just thought you should know." I stay quiet for a moment and then I ask, "This world is strange. How are you holding up so far?"

"I'm tired." He sighs, "But I am fine. I will likely get homesick, but for now, I am fine. Are you okay?"

"I did not want to leave Tamriel. However, one does not disobey an Aedra."

"Too true. Now, go to sleep before I hit you with my axe."

I laugh as I roll over and I go back to sleep, dreams of teeth and blood filling my night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, extra long because I can't update tomorrow. Yu know, newspaper responsibilities and stuff, gotta edit on Mondays. Let me know in a PM or review what you want to see or if you see any typos or mistakes. As long as you don't bite my head off, I won't bite off yours! Maybe... just kidding. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Morning comes, and with it, a new day. I sit in Nasuada's command tent with Eragon, Arya, Elva (whose name I learned that day), and Jormundur. Ralof is next to me, fully dressed in Stormcloak armor. I am likewise, in my Blackguard armor to combat the heat. I simply pray that he does not recognize it as belonging to the Thieves Guild. Alduin sulks in a corner, chewing on a goat leg, and I can tell he has already grown.

I tell them of my world well for well over an hour, with Ralof making an occasional comment, and by the end, my throat is parched. "Any questions?" I finish.

"You have undead?" Jormundur directs towards me, his face pale at the thought.

I nod, "Most are draugr, Nords cursed for their service to the dragons and dragon priests. However, vampires will sometimes raise defeated foes or friends from the dead to fight for them for short while, maybe a minute or so. Powerful necromancers can raise a being from the dead until the thrall is killed again."

"Dragons are evil in your world, led by Alduin?" He asks again.

I nod, impatient at the talk. "Most are but I presume that Odahviing, or Paarthurnax, has taken control in Alduin's and my absense. Some, such as the latter, did not approve of Alduin's high and mighty ways and followed what is known as the Way of the Voice I explained earlier."

Alduin growls at the name of his second. "Problem?" I ask him.

He ignores me and continues to gnaw on his goat leg. Nasuada then begins to describe the plight of the Varden. "King Galbatorix is a Rider as well, but he forced his current dragon, Shruikan, into service through dark spells."

"It is a twisted version of the bond you and Alduin, Eragon and Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn share-"

I interrupt Arya, "Murtagh and Thorn?"

"They are the pair you likely saw yesterday flying away from the battle. They serve Galbatorix. As I was saying..." Nasuada continues her description.

I constantly interrupt, asking questions about this and that (Elves have been in hiding and are different from any race I've seen, no giants exist here, and the wilds are generally much safer) but Nasuada is patient. By the time noon comes, we are finished. "Now, do you wish to serve the Varden?"

"Aye, I do. I am a Captain in Skyrim, perhaps I can be of some assistance on the battlefront?"

"As do I, but I do not know about Alduin."

All eyes focus on Alduin as he purposely ignores us. I walk over and snatch his goat leg away, earning a swift bite on the arm. Alduin yelps as do I. "_Why did that hurt me as well?!" _He asks.

"You two are bonded, your pain is her pain and vice versa."

"_Krasliivinro pox nau daar grin! Very well, I will fight and dominate."_

I translate for him, knowing he has no intention to. "He said 'Peryite's pox on this bond!' However, Alduin? Who will you fight?"

"_You, and the Empire. However, for now, the Varden is safe from my wrath. If only to return to Keizaal."_

"I figured as much. Anyway, yes, you have _our _support."

"Very well, Eragon and Arya, will you take her out and test her skills in magic and combat? After, report to me."

Eragon steps forward, however, and asks, "Lady Nasuada, may I go rescue Roran's fiancee from the Ra'zac?" Before he can continue, both women begin to fight him on it.

I ignore it as best as I can and I study the witch child. She stares straight back at me and I feel a presence brush against my mind. "_Dovahkiin. What an odd title... I am Elva Farseer."_

"_What are you?" _I inquire.

"_I am an outcast of Eragon's doing. His blessing turned curse. I am doomed to be a "shield" to others within a certain range of proximity from any pain or suffering. I am also, compelled, to stop it. If I don't, there are consequences."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Less than one year of age."_

"_Impossible! How could he do such a thing!?"_

"_It was a mistake in grammar. You are in charge of others' fate now, do not make the the same mistake, else I will hunt you down. You do not want me as an enemy, Dovahkiin."_

"_Do not worry, Farseer, and I will do what I can to assist you. A Shout, perhaps?"_

"_For now, nothing, my talent is useful as Nasuada's guard."_

"It is a harebrained scheme that will have catastrophic consequences for everyone if it goes awry!" Nasuada captures my attention again.

I look at Ralof and Jormundur escorts him out. I look at him, a plea in my eyes but he shakes his head, partially in amusement. "_Moorus joor, nii los ol waan hi laan wah kos rel."_

"_Strin vok." _I shoot back, keeping the conversation between ourselves.

"_Vos mok bo krii okmaar, Zu'u saag. It is, as you say, his funeral."_

"_Strin vok us Zu'u wahl hi."_

"_Ahrk waan Zu'u dreh ni? What will you do?"_

"_Take your goat leg, again."_

"_I'll bite you again."_

"_Strin vok."_

Alduin chuckles, happy that he angered me. He finishes his leg and curls up, his red eyes looking at me through slits. I shiver and turn my attention to the conversation. "He is my cousin, so by extension, she is my family! What if Galbatorix tries to use this against me? I already know Roran will give himself up and then we have two of my family members in Galbatorix's clutches!"

"No! You are too much to risk and they are a powerful enemy!" Arya exclaims.

I grow impatient and consider Shouting to dispel the argument. However, Saphira beats me to it and sticks her head into the tent. She roars, jolting Alduin out from his position. I inwardly laugh, making sure he feels it. "_I am sore and tired, and Eragon is doing a poor job of explaining himself. We have better things to do than stand around yammering like jackdaws, no?... Good, now listen to me. Eragon, Roran and I will fly to Helgrind, defeat the Ra'zac, rid the Varden of a powerful enemy, and make an unwavering ally of Roran. Here s how..."_

The tent grows quiet as she finishes and I add, "It is hard to argue with a dragon, I wouldn't with Saphira."

Nasuada sighs, and says, "Fine, but it is all on you if you fail."

"_And I will not let him, huh little one?"_

Eragon smiles at her and I feel a flash of jealousy. Alduin senses this and sends me a questioning thought.

"_Leave it." _I only give this.

"Now, Arya, go and test Silvara. Eragon, you'd best get ready, you leave at dusk.."

"Yes, my lady." Eragon says and he walks out with Saphira.

"Now, if you would please follow me, Alduin and Silvara." Arya motions for us to follow.

We head towards an empty space and Arya speaks. "First, I will test your aptitude in magic, both your version and Alagaesia. Then, we will fight."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

First, she asks me to show her all I can with my magic. I summon fire, shoot fireballs off at the sky, summon ice and shoot ice spikes into the sky. I use telekinesis to bring a small dagger my way and to send it flying off towards the empty plains. I heal cuts on myself and her. Soon, any warrior who isn't packing or preparing for departure forms a circle around us, curious about the new rider. Any who approach Alduin are growled at, and in one instance, bitten. Arya is obviously impressed and amazed until I attempt to summon a flame atronach. The purple portal appears but it is shattered by an explosion. I fly backwards and Alduin cries out in sympathetic pain. The group around us quickly back away. My vision blackens, then clears and I am aware of a deep burning pain in my face and bare arms. I cough as I look up and I see Arya with similar burns. I summon the glowing light of healing and I heal myself. I pick myself up and head towards Arya. "Would you like me to heal you?"

"Waíse heill!" She mutters, "No, that's alright."

I watch her face and her arms heal. "What was that?" She asks me.

"I do not know, usually that works. Perhaps my connection to Aetherius is wavering, I did notice my spells were slightly weaker than normal."

"Aetherius?"

"The Aedra's realm. Any such way, I will not attempt that particular spell again. Now, for your magic."

Magic here is difficult, at best. I reach within my mind to find a new nob I have not known before and I eagerly reach into it. With intense concentration, I am able to make a stone fly up to eye level. However, I instantly drop it as I notice my strength fade. Alarmed, I look at the elf, "Why is my energy drained so fast?"

"It will become easier in time. However, you made your point, you are a fast learner and should be fine when you head to my homeland. Now, for combat, draw your sword so I may dull the edges."

I hand her Dawnbreaker and I watch her admire the beautifully crafted sword. "What is this made of and why does it glow?"

"It is made of ebony and it glows because of it's enchantment. It burns through my enemies and creates an explosion that only affects the undead when I kill one. It was a gift from Meridia, the Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies. She is one of the few Princes not considered to be wholly evil, in fact, she is rather kind. I cleared her temple of necromancy and she rewarded me with this."

"Will it burn me?" Arya asks, skepticism in her eyes.

"Nay, the enchantment is drained. I will refill it later."

We settle into fighting stances, man studying mer. Then, like a flash, she attacks. "_By Shor's bones, she's fast!" _I project towards Alduin. He simply watches with catlike intensity.

I quickly throw up Dawnbreaker to block her hit but she twists her sword towards m head. As fast as I can, I whip Dawnbreaker up to block it. When they collide, I nearly hit myself on the rebound. "_And strong!"_

I twist, block, and parry, constantly on the defense as the day progresses. I am amazed by her speed and strength and I realize just how different Alagaesian elves are from those from Tamriel. She lands several hits and I am covered in bruises. I only manage to land a couple of hits. My imagination is stretched to it's limits. Then, I Shout, "TIID KLO UL!"

Time slows and I run forward. Arya seems to slow down to a human and shock slowly registers on her face. I kick out her legs and she pulls me down with her, desperately trying to get her sword towards my chest or neck. Sensing that time is almost up, I jump back and point my sword to her neck just as time continues at it's normal pace. Panting, we both look at each other and I say, "And that... is the Thu'um."

"Okay... can you show me another one?" She asks, her eyes wide.

I offer her my hand and help her up. I notice the Varden has since finished packing over the course of our fight. Now, the majority of them watch us and a large, muscular chest, an untidy beard, and half-finished ox-hide armor exclaims, "That brawl is the best I've seen since watching Eragon fight! You and I have to have a go sometime!"

I laugh and nods towards him, "Of course my good friend, just tell me when! As for the Shout, Arya, give me a moment, it will take a moment before I am able to Shout again."

"What did you do?"

"I simply slowed time. You fight twice as fast as any human so I had to slow you down to my speed."

"You cheated." She accuses me.

"No, I simply took advantage of an opportunity. Okay, I can Shout again."

"_This time, don't be so sloppy about it."_

"_Strin vok."_

I brace myself to use my favorite Shout, Fire Breath, and I yell, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" I draw out the SHUL as Paarthurnax taught me to make the fire last longer.

Audible gasps are heard all around and Arya drops her thin, elegant sword, for which the ox-hide man instantly reprimands her. "I think we are ready to report to Nasuada."

Upon arriving by her side, I am to travel to land known as Ellesméra on horse. She hands me a bag with supplies and sends a warrior with me to guide me to a place known as Farthern Dur. From there, I will go to Ellesméra, the mysterious city of the elves.

**Translations in Order: Silly mortals, it is as if you want to be ruled**.

**Shut up. **

**Let him go kill himself, I say.**

**Shut up before I make you. **

**And if I don't?**

**Ancient Language Translation: Be healed! **

**Let me know if you just want the translations in bold next to the phrase, if that makes it easier.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter brings us to Tronjhiem, the dwarven capital. Needless to say, I only own Silvara, everything else belongs to their respective owners, Bethesda and Christopher Paolini.**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks for reviewing again! As for your questions... Silvara will definitely have an impact on the major milestones, specially in Feinster. (Evil grin) As for working with Eragon as a sort of mentor, there isn't much she could teach him. His magic is just too different from hers and he studied it longer. Perhaps in sword fighting while Arya and Glaedr help him and I have a sort of dea for Shouts in mind, although I won't reveal what. Romance, hmmmm... maybe with Ralof but I'm not sure yet, Silvara needs to decide if you know what I mean. Thanks for the questions!**

Traveling to Farthern Dur was more arduous than I previously expected, especially when we had to go through the mud left behind by the retreating dwarven army. The mud slowed us considerably, and Faren, our guide, had to find a way around the trail. I look back at Alduin as I look back on the journey. I smile to myself as I remember Alduin's reaction, and mine, to the enormous size of the Beor mountains, which we currently travel under. The sky seemed bleached at first until I realized that the 10-mile high mountains were indeed mountains and the white was snow. Other than that, the journey was uneventful. "Argetlam, we have arrived at Tronjheim, capital of the dwarves." Faren says to me.

At the gates stand two giant griffin sentinels, artfully crafted to be forever vigilant. They open with a boom to reveal a majestic sight. Inside a massive volcanic crater is a city directly in the middle. The city is a mile in length with light streaming in from the hole in the mountain. There are glittering gems visible from even here. The city itself is cone shaped and is surrounded by what appears to be white marble. The sight is overwhelming, despite what I've seen in Skyrim, that it takes me a moment to recognize that dwarves stand in front of me. Even Alduin is impressed by the sight, though he hides it quickly. A dwarf with a long, tangled beard greets us, "I am Orik, the clan chief of _Dûrgrimst Ingeitum_. We of Ingeitum welcome you and we grant you safe passage through Farthern Dur."

"Thank you. This is Alduin, firstborn of Akatosh and the World-Eater. And I am Silvara of Solitude, the last Dragonborn, Stormcrown and General of the Stormcloak rebellion, Thane of Whiterun, Solitude, Windhelm, Falkreath, and Markarth, Ysmir, and Harbinger of the Companions, and now, Dragon Rider. And before you ask, yes, I can be considered nobility but I do not care for such things." I am really getting tired of using my title.

"I am Faren, a soldier of the Varden."

Orik smiles, despite the grief in his eyes, and motions for us to follow. We dismount and Orik asks me, "How did you come to find Alduin's egg, I thought the only two left were in Galbatorix's possession."

"It is a long story, but you can likely tell that I am not from around here. I will explain later, if you wish. For now, however, I need some mead to moisten my throat."

"A true statement indeed. When we reach Tronjheim, I will order a room to be cleared and have your dragon, I mean, you, settle in with meat to feast upon." Orik looks at Alduin and sees his red eyes. "Alduin, if I may ask, why do you hold the title World-Eater at such a young age?"

_Alduin growls, _his draconic voice growing deeper. I see anger flash in his eyes."_I may be new to this body and world but I am not young! I am older than you, joor! I hold it because it is my birthright to rule and devour Tamriel! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!"_

"Ganog, Alduin! He holds it because he has a temper." Alduin turns his growl on me. "Do not fear, he will not attack you, huh, Alduin?"

"_Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar."_

"I have heard that one before. As I was saying, we're not from around here and he is older than all of us combined. Magic done by the gods is powerful."

"You sound like you have quite the story, Silvara."

"That I do." I agree.

The city only becomes more grand as we near it and soon, a crowd of dwarves and a few humans begin to surround us. Some mutter Argetlam and some turn their backs; the majority stare. The few humans around us cheer. "I take it dwarves don't appreciate the dragons." I lean down and whisper to Orik.

"There is one clan that wish to see you and Eragon, Alduin and Saphira, slaughtered. We have long memories and many chose to not forget that the dragons originally stole from us. It was also a dragon and his rider that nearly destroyed a clan and forced us into our caves."

"Sounds like something Alduin would do." I mutter to no one in particular.

"_You mean did."_

"_Strin vok."_

Orik leads us into the city and in the center, I see a giant gaping hole around a mile up. Near it is a giant staircase and slide. "Is that slide dangerous?" I ask with a smile.

"Vol Turin's slide was not made for humans. If you wish to slide, I suggest you become smaller. Only Eragon has ridden it, back when he became a Shadeslayer. That was a day of grief, despite the shade's defeat. The hole you see is where the Isidar Mithrim, the Star Sapphire, originally was. The heart of Farthern Dur was shattered and so was ours. It was a terrible, but necessary, deed on Saphira's part."

"Aye, Eragon told me about it. However, please do tell me, why is a shade so dangerous? They are rather easy to kill back home, especially when you wield the sword I wield."

"I do not know exactly how they are formed but only three have killed a shade and survived, Eragon included. I believe they are evil spirits possessing a man."

"Hmmm. They are undead beings created by necromancers where I come from. Just a skeleton, really."

"But you'll tell me about it later, right?"

"No, if I told you all about Tamriel, I would never leave for the elves."

Orik leads us through a large tunnel that rivals the stonework of the greatest Dwemer ruins I've seen. The stone never strays from its course by even an inch. After around 10 minutes, we enter a large room. The stone work is amazing and I run my hand alongside the cool, smooth surface. "I'll give you around an hour to change and to rest. Then, I will send a guide for you. Faren, if you would follow me, I'll get you a fresh horse so you can return to Varden."

The door closes shut and I notice discomfort radiating off of Alduin. "So the mighty World-Eater, the Bane of Kings, is uncomfortable. What plagues you?" I say aloud as I set my pack on my bed. Alduin goes to a cushioned mat and settles onto it, amusing himself with cleaning an ivory claw. "Don't ignore me."

He doesn't answer. I sigh and turn around, disappointed. I cut off our connection too late and I know he feels it. I ignore his mental prod and I get changed from my filthy Blackguard armor into my Nightingale armor. I leave off the hood, however. I go to the steaming stone bowl and I dip my hands into it to wash my face and I yelp as the water burn my hands. "Trying to boil me alive..." I mutter as I cast a swift healing spell to dispel the burning sensation. A Nord is especially susceptible to heat.

As I wait for the water to cool off, I study Alduin. His growth has been explosive and his eyes are now level with mine. His ravenous hunger matched his explosive growth. He purposely ignored Faren and me throughout the journey, taking time time to hunt. His scintillating hide is more glorious than it was in Tamriel. There, he appeared more beast than an intelligent being capable of written language. Now, his hide appeared to be worth more than all of the gold I've earned since coming to Skyrim. His claws became ivory white, as well as his teeth. The biggest change is the four legs he now bears instead of two. At first, he was unused to the change and it made flying difficult. Now, however, he discovered that it made him more balanced and a better walker.

I dip my hands into the cooling water and I rinse my face, leaving me flushed pink with steam swirling off my skin. I don't put on war paint and I sit back to wait for Orik's guide. I close my eyes, tired from the journey.

_A bright flash appears and I shield my eyes from the light. As it fades, I look around me. Shocked, I drop my bloody sword onto my bruised knees. Blood. Dark, red, oozing, gushing, rusty, terrifying blood. A river of it flows towards me and I run. I run but don't move. Terrified, I scream as pressure increase in my head. "NO! FUS RO DAH!" I Shout futilely, trying to stop the incoming wave. Catching me, I am engulfed in it. The metallic taste enters my mouth and I sputter, desperately trying to fight the thick current that traps me beneath breathable air. I force my way to the surface just as the river releases me from its cruel bondage. I instantly wish it would take me back. I open my eyes, trying to clean the gore from my eyes, and dull, blue eyes stare at me accusingly. _

_I scream as I recognize Ralof, a large gash on his chest. "No, Ralof! How?!" I look around and see another body. I run to the still figure and see blue eyes once again, all power lost from Ulfric's gaze. I run even further to another body, Seranna, Teldryn, Farkas, Vilkas, Aela, Frea, Vorstag, Galmor, Elisif, Sven, Brynjolf, Argnier, and Gerdur. Panic sets in and I run to a hill, only to realize the dead form the hill. Adril, Fethis, Agmaer, Isran, Camilla, Ysolda, and Faendal. All eyes are open, accusing me. I fall back and yelp as a hand grabs mine. Ralof looks at me, blood dripping from his mouth, "Save us."_

_Tears come to my eyes, "I can't, I can't, I'm sorry, I can't!"_

_Ralof's dull eyes bore into my soul and he says, "Because you are too weak. You will be our undoing."_

I sit up so fast my head spins. I fall back down, tears running down my face. Then, I realize Alduin reinstated our connection. "_Dovahkiin? It is my turn to ask, what plagues you?"_

__I sigh and say out loud, in a whisper of a voice, "Leave me be."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do sincerely apologize for the late upload, I got home from PT (physical training) late last night and school got involved during my off periods today. Let me know what you think. Also, here is a riddle for you true IC fans. The first one to solve it will get thei wn character in the form as an elf in the story. I am named Morgothal's Forge and Helzvog's Womb. I veil Nordvig's Daughter and bring gray death, and make the world anew with Helzvog's Blood. What be I?**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Gotta start he warming up process, ya know. Thanks for the comments, I love them! Also, as for the Shouts she will be teaching Eragon. His success, however, is currently unknown.**

**Aal hin zahkrii fey kinzon. May your swords stay sharp!**

We sit in an old office I am told belonged to the previous leader of the Varden. I sit across from Orik and several other dwarves and Alduin sits directly next to me, intensely staring at the dwarves. "And that is Skyrim." I conclude my explanation.

An old dwarf with a long white beard asks in a raspy voice, "And how did you find the Varden?"

"I woke up on the Burning Plains after the battle had finished. I ran into a dwarf and Eragon found me shortly after. I left the next day to go to the elves after I was tested in both magic and combat."

"You have been granted safe passage, Argetlam. However, I would be wary of the clan of dwarves known as Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. They despise the Riders and declared a blood-feud with Eragon after King Hrothgar, may his spirit find peace, adopted him into our clan."

"Do they mean me harm?"

Orik laughs nervously, though he hides the nervousness well. "They would not dare attack a guest, especially after what Saphira has promised. To do so would be great shame and banishment to their clan."

I nod, accepting his reasoning, for now, and I ask, "How long will I stay here?"

"Not very, three days at the most until Queen Islanzadí's elves arrive to escort you. For now, however, you have not been revealed to the elves. Only a select few know to insure that this is handled with care."

"Very well. If we are done, I would like to be dismissed. I am hungry and tired."

Orik smiles behind his beard but the other dwarves do not. Orik speaks, however, before they can. "I will show you the kitchens."

I get up and follow Orik, with Alduin directly behind me. His resentment at being ignored is obvious. "Alduin, would you prefer to wait back in the room? I will have meat brought to you." Orik asks him.

"_I will come."_

"He wishes to come with us." I tell Orik, "_Why?"_

"_Do not question me, Dovahkiin." _He answers shortly. However, I catch on quickly, "_I am not some hatchling who needs to be protected, Alduin. I can handle myself, both physically and mentally."_

We turn into a large dining area and Orik asks for food from the chefs. The dwarves hand us two plates with some strange white mushrooms and steaming fish. "Do you have something for Alduin?" Orik asks.

The chef sees Alduin for the first time and his jaw drops. I laugh as he mutters, "Better not steal my kegs like the last one...damned dragons..."

Alduin chuckles deep from within his chest. The chef returns with a deer carcass held by other chefs. I sit in a corner and Orik sits besides me. Alduin curls up with his deer and settles into it, eating with gusto. "Who is to be king?"

"Several chiefs, including myself, are in the running. We will have many discussions, however, so it will not be for a while until it is decided."

"I've always hated politics. From the constant talking to the constant bickering. Tiny messages mean the biggest thing. I prefer to trust my sword arm and Shout. I guess it's the Nord in me."

"You just need the mind for it and you need to see the bigger picture."

"I'll leave that to you. Thanks for helping me dismiss myself, by the way. I don't need anymore enemies."

"They were foolish to think they had authority over you, especially after your tale. I saved them, not you."

"Well then, thank you for saving them."

"Can't have a Rider killing dwarves, now can we? You're already unpopular for just being a Rider."

"I didn't plan too."

I finish my fish and start on the earthy mushrooms. Orik grows silent, although I can see questions in his brown eyes. "What is it?" I smile.

"You truly have undead in Tamriel?"

I laugh as I throw back my head. "Nasuada asked the same thing. How great is Alagaesia, to not be plagued by vampires and draugr!"

"Vampires sound like a nightmare, feeding on people's blood."

"The majority of them are. However, not all are bad. Some became vampires by accident and do not wish to remain that way. I have a friend, Seranna, and she is a good friend, a good person too. She had to cure herself, however, due to my sword and she wished to become normal, as to not watch those she loves die. Her mother hates me for it, though."

"What would your sword do?"

"My sword, Dawnbreaker, was enchanted by Meridia herself, and she hates the undead. Sometimes, when I kill or wound a member of the undead, a bright, blue explosion bursts out and harms those nearby if they are undead. It doesn't matter if you are friend or foe."

"Who is Meridia?"

"The Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies. She is one of the few Princes not considered to be entirely evil. In fact, she is rather good as she helps cleanse Tamriel of the undead."

"You call her a prince. Would she not be a princess?"

"Daedra are without gender."

"Your world is indeed strange."

"As is yours. I mean, what in Oblivion is Arya? What kind of elf? Her skin is not gray, like the Dunmer. Nor does she have gold eyes and fair hair, like the Altmer. She seems to, for the lack of a better word, fine to be a Bosmer."

"She is indeed an elf, although we don't have separate races of elf. What other races does Tamriel have?"

"We have the Nords, humans with fair skin and hair. We are the warriors impervious to the cold. There are also Imperials, they are often tan with darker hair, and of course, are human. They hail from Cyrodiil, the cosmopolitan heartland of the Empire. The Orcs, or Orsimer as they are known, are considered elves, but no one truly does. They have green skin with sharp teeth jutting out from their mouths, and they have pointed ears. The Redguard have ebony skin and dark hair, they also have darker eye colors. Bretons are human with light skin and thickish foreheads and dark hair. Then, we move to the more beastly races, the Khajiit and Argonians. The Argonians are lizard men with something like feathers for hair. They are typically scaled and green and are humanoid, albeit with tails. The Khajiit are the cat folk with tails and patterns you see on a cat. They are also humanoid." I laugh, "Imagine if I were an Argonian and told Eragon I was Dragonborn! Might as well look the part, am I right?"

Amused, I continue laughing as Orik stares. "Lizard and cat people?"

I nod in merriment. After a moment, Orik joins me in laughter. "_Your laughter is annoying me." _Alduin grumbles to me.

I pat his leg and quickly move my hand as he attempts to bite it. "Someone's annoyed. It would probably be wise to move to a different subject." I say, trying to control my laughter.

"Alright, then. Are you up for more questions?"

"Let's do it like this, I ask a question and then you ask. Limit it to five each, I've had my fair share of questions lately. I'll start." I think for a moment and smile, "What are the races here?"

"Hmph, there are dwarves, Surdans, Imperials, elves, Urgals, dragons, although I can count the amount left on one hand, and werecats. Werecats can transform into humans. My turn. Who are your gods?"

"I'll just list of the Aedra, because I am sure that is what you mean. There is Akatosh, the dragon-god of time and chief deity of the Nine. Talos is currently 'banned' due to a pact between the Thalmor and the Empire, bloody cowards. He is the god of war and governance and is the only god who was first a man. Stendarr is the god of mercy and justice while Arkay is the god of funerals and burial rites. Dibella is the goddess of beauty and, well, godly desire." Orik laughs. "Julianos is the god of wisdom and logic and Kynareth is the goddess of nature. Zenithar is the god of work and trade. Mara is the goddess of love and is the mother goddess. Okay, my turn. Can everyone in Alagaesia perform magic?"

"No. All of the Riders can as can the elves, which they deny. But, it is obvious. More humans than dwarves can and I am not sure about the brutes. Can everyone in Tamriel do magic?"

"Aye, and without the energy you require to do it. Our rules are different. Now, whether or not all we use magic is up to the user."

Orik stops me, "Prove it."

I smile and raise my hand. I reach into my heart to find the flame I so love and I allow flames to engulf my hand. I twirl my fingers and the fire dances along my hand. Orik watches, enthralled, and I release the flame, only to seek the colder part of my heart to call a small blizzard into my hands. The tiny flecks of ice and snow swirl around from nonexistent wind. I release the frost and I laugh at Orik's expression. "Now, for my third question. Why was the water in my room so hot? I burned myself!"

"It is custom to heat water for a honored guest. This is to wash away and dirt and pain from traveling. Good job wasting a question. What is Alduin? He seems more than dragon." Orik glances up nervously at Alduin, who stares at Orik with his deep, red eyes. "_I am the firstborn of Akatosh, the World Eater, and the Bane of Kings! Do not consider me to be a mere dragon like my lessers, I am worshipped as a god!"_

Orik shakes nervously and I reprimand Alduin, out loud, "You were worshipped as a god, Alduin. Were. When you returned, you were not worshipped. Orik, can you show us back to our room, my eyes are growing heavy."

This is a lie, I was rather enjoying our conversation. If it wasn't for my mistrust of Alduin, I would have ignored him. Orik nods and begins to lead us back down a tunnel. I remain lost in thought up until we arrive at our destination. "Thank you, Orik. I apologize for Alduin, he is simply bad-tempered. You need not fear him. What will be required of me tomorrow?"

"Nothing, you are free to what you wish. Have a good night."

"And you as well."

I open the door and Alduin stalks back to his original corner. Unable to contain it any longer, I yell. "You need to learn how to control your damn temper! Have you learned nothing? You are not as immortal as you believed! I proved that myself! And now, especially now, we need to get along, else we never return home to finish this!"

"_You have the dovah zul within you! You feel the need as well, the need to throw of shackles and rule those weaker than yourself! Do not reprimand me, joor! You are young and I am ancient!"_

"The difference between you and I, _dovah,_ is I know when to dominate! Stop making enemies where there are none! NO SHACKLES ARE ON YOU!"

"_What is this bond, Dovahkiin, but a shackle? Forcing me to fly from a rope and to become your personal carriage! I will complete my Father's bidding, no more, no less!"_

Frustrated, I Shout at a lower volume than normal. "FUS!" I Shout at the bed, forcing the blankets and bedding to fly off. The Shout reverberates and breaks the mirror, cutting my silver oval. I begin to whisper in an ominous tone. "I was forced into it as well. I was forced to leave my home. I was forced into a world in which I don't belong while my country bleeds!" I hold up my palm to show him the blood running from it in emphasis.

"_You are afraid."_

I pick up the bedding and throw in back on the frame. As I adjust the bedding, I tell him, "You know nothing about me, do not assume."

I wipe my forehead and the blood smears. Groaning, I quickly cast a healing spell and resume fixing my bed. "_I saw the dream. You will be the end of your world. You too are a World-Eater. That is_ _your fear. You do not wish to be like me, that is good. We balance each other out." _Before I can deny anything, the shock of what he said flows throughout me. "_Akatosh was right in forming this bond, as horrible as it is. You and I, Dovahkiin and Dovah Rah, are the perfect pair."_

"You are wrong. We fight each other too often. Destined enemies, remember?"

"_Destined enemies, perhaps. But perhaps not. It was foretold that only a Dovahkiin can defeat me but the prophecy did not say we had to fight. I have had plenty of time to think since coming here and this new body has helped me see things I could not before. We are bonded, Dovahkiin. We are the most powerful pair in all of Nirn."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so I unfortunately broke my nose pretty bad. I found out two Thursdays ago that I needed surgery that Tuesday so life was hectic. I had two days to study for five finals and then surgery occurred. I really am sorry for not updating like I promised but it couldn't be helped. Check out my profile for more information. Here's a quick story to hold you off for mow! Love and sweet tea!**

"I was cold. For a Nord, that was rare. But, I was cold. As the sword slid out of me, I groaned involuntarily. He simply smiled. "Never expected _that_, did you Dovahkiin?"

I had chosen not to respond. Instead, I screamed in my mind in agony and anger. _"Betrayer! Liar! COMMON BANDIT!" _As Mercer Frey walked away, I blacked out.

Two days later was when revenge came. Mercer looked at me, fully adorned in my Nightingale outfit, and asked with contempt, "And which common thief are you?"

I grinned, although he could not see it, and replied, "Never expected _this, _did you Guild Master?"

I inwardly laughed as he momentarily forgot his task of removing the Eye of the Falmer. "How!" His raspy voice had called out.

"Bloody hard to kill a dragon, last time I checked. Even harder to kill a master thief. I steal a lot of things, including lost chances. How then, did you expect me to simply die?"

The ground beneath me crumbled and I fell to the surface below, and fought a strange battle. Mercer often disappeared, and to Nocturnal's amusement, and because of her, I suspect, my Shout to detect life would not mark his aura. Finally, I Shouted at him and threw him off balance. And that, is how Mercer Frey, the rival of the Guild, met his end." I finish my tale.

Orik grins, "A thief then?"

I laugh, "Don't worry, I won't steal anything!" Meanwhile, a bag of crowns hide in my pocket.

"Well then, I suspect you're tired. Have a good night, Silvara."

"And you as well."

I sneak the bag of crowns back into his other pocket with a note. "Watch your pockets."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Peice of advice If you chase chickens, watch where you're going, lest you run into a metal rod and break your nose. Crap hurts. Then comes surgery. Crap hurts more. Then, you get headaches and dizziness spells from the pain meds. However, I'm feeling much better now so expect daily updates! Also, no more school until mid-August! Thank the Nine! **

**EDIT: I also got a PM the other day asking if I had any drawings of Silvara and Alduin or of any moments in the story. I also just got a review asking the same thing. You know who you are. Unfortunately, I do not. Anyone should feel free to do so, however, and I will link to your picture! Just give me a PM! Thanks for the support guys!**

**Danny: Thanks so much for reading! Yes, fromage means cheese so you get to be Danni the elf!**

**Dart0808: Thanks for reading and yes, your translation is right! You are Dartaina, the elf. Be sure to PM me what your personality is so I can include it in the next chapter.**

**ILikedabubbles: Firstly, nice name. Secondly, your translation was unfortunately wrong, it was cheese, not chess. However, I liked your description of your personality so you can play the part of Danior, the dwarf. We only see a little of him this chapter but we will see more of a certain smartass yet polite dwarf in the future.**

**Quintain Apprentice of Alduin: Lol smartass. Nice comment!**

**Maxx: I really suck at drawing so I don't have a picture of Silvara. However, anyone is free to draw a picture, just be sure to PM me! That would be amazing! Also, thanks for the advice! I'll be sure to watch my spelling in the future.**

**A special thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer for the PMs. By the way, a techincal is perfectly sound, thank you! ;)**

_"I was thinking about your dream."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I think it was from Akatosh."_

"_Why?"_

Alduin tilts his head and looks directly at me. I roll on to my side to look at him better. "_Think about it like this. I was filled with anger for being forced here and I didn't understand you at all. I felt primal, almost. When you fell asleep, I could see how uncomfortable you became so I looked into your mind. What I saw made me understand."_

"_Was?"_

Alduin chuckles deep within his chest. "_I am not as angry. Men should not claim immortality above others and his dragon should not be forced into slavery. No dragon should. We are too proud and we value our freedom too much. I know you feel this as well, Dovahkiin."_

"_I have a name."_

"_I know you feel this as well, Ysmir."_

I sigh, only half seriously, and I am amazed. Yesterday, I was ready to kill him but now, now he's sarcastic. "_Now you have a sense of humor. I do feel this, yes, but do the Alagaesian dragons feel the same? You've seen Saphira. She follows Eragon like Vigilance follows me."_

"_Vigilance? You hold yourself high."_

I snort, "_He's a dog." _I consider his words for a moment. "_Do you feel forced into slavery?"_

"_Have you heard of Numinex, Dovahkiin?"_

I sit myself up and nod. "_He was captured by King Olaf One-Eye and held in Dragonsreach. Paarthurnax told me about him, how he slowly lost his sanity."_

"_That is the slavery. Galbatorix rarely leaves his palace, it seems, so he keeps Shruikan with him. Galbatorix forced Shruikan into the bond they have today, as well. Uru'baen is Dragonsreach. With you, I have to go where you go and I have to fight whom you fight but it is not fully against my will. We have a common cause, to return to Keizaal, and the restore dragons. So no, I am not a slave, least of all yours."_

I grin as I consider this attitude adjustment. I was dreading working with him, but now, his mood is almost pleasant. "_I want a sweet roll. My last one was stolen by my kid."_

Alduin cocks his head once more, "_You are indeed strange, Dovahkiin. Wait... you're a mother?"_

I laugh at his confusion and a knock is heard at my door. I call for the knocker to enter and Orik enters with another dwarf. "Aye, Alduin, I am a parent. Not by birth, though. Runa is adopted, as is Hroar. Hroar is the one who stole my sweetroll, right in front of the guards. He is why the Whiterun guards always ask me, 'Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll.' Gods, it makes me want to Fus Ro Dah them off High Hrothgar! I mean, Orik, do you think someone would dare steal from me?"

Alduin chuckles as Orik looks at me incredulously. "Hrothgar? As in King Hrothgar?"

"Hrothgar as in High Hrothgar, the mountain and monastery in Skyrim. It is the largest mountain in all of Tamriel. It is not as large as the Beors, but many cannot stand on the top, the Throat of the World."

"It would seem that your mountain is named after our previous king, Hrothgar, who was recently killed by the cowardly Rider and his red dragon. The coward used magic." Grief fills his eyes.

I attempt to console him before the grief becomes overwhelming. "But isn't it as he would have wanted, to die in combat while protecting those behind him?"

"He should have died in honest battle and not because of traitorous tricks." Orik mutters angrily.

"Were you close with him?" I ask softly, ignoring the jibe at magic. Unlike most Nords, I see magic as a fair form of combat, not trickery.

"Aye, that I was. He adopted me when the pox took my parents."

"It is often the ones we love that hurt us the most. Do not worry, your king's death will be avenged. And instead of grief, celebrate his life and his actions, for surely the Varden would be gone if Hrothgar did not arrive to the Battle of the Burning Plains when he did. A hero should be celebrated, not mourned."

"Thank you, SIlvara." He gathers himself and introduces the dwarf next to him. "This is Noror. He and his men will be escorting you to Tarnag, one of our cities. From there, you will join elves. Be careful with them, they are tricky. They have mastered the art of saying one thing and meaning another. They will laugh with you as they pour a poisoned drink for you."

"Sounds like a certain elven organization I know. Elven supremacy this, elven supremacy that, Peryite take them."

Orik chuckles at my mutterings, "I do not believe they are supremacists, but be careful all the same."

"That I will. Thank you, Orik. May Akatosh protect you."

"And Guntera watch over you."

TIME SKIP

"14 toes? You aren't joking, Danior?"

The dwarf man smiles, "Aye, seven on each foot. You truly only have ten?"

I wiggle off my boot to show the amazed dwarves. Danior grins at his friend, Helz, and opens his palm. Helz's face falls and he gives Danior a bag of coins."

"_I believe you were the source of a bet." _

I ignore him and instead, I focus my attention to the clearing near us at the very outskirts of Tarnag. As soons as we stepped outside a day ago, Alduin roared and soared, his discomfort fading fast. He continues to grow, his squeaks have deepened to roars, and soon, I will be able to ride him. I look forward to the day I can ride a dragon without him turning on me. Odahviing was the only dragon not too. Alduin notices this and snorts, "_No promises. Poor joor, to have the soul of a winged creature but to be unable to fly."_

"_Are you going to play the part of the pissy dragon again?"_

"_Are you?"_

I forget him when I see four white stallions and three proud riders. "Are those the elves?"

Helz nods. "About bloody time too. An elf's definition of time is late and later."

I laugh. "Not Tamrielic elves. The Thalmor are known for being rather early, especially if Talos is involved."

"Thalmor?" Noror asks.

"Elven supremacists, mostly the Altmer, the high elves, make up their ranks. They don't particularly like me. I used to be attacked daily by them on spot. At least until I told Elenwen off at a peace summit in High Hrothgar around a month ago." I eye the stallions as they approach. They aren't too far away now.

When the elves arrive, I notice they share Arya's beauty. Two of them share her jet black hair while the other has tresses of silver. Their faces are angled and their ears are pointed like Skyrim's elves but that is where the comparison ends. They are too beautiful to be mortal, their features are too perfect. They begin laughing when they see Alduin. The male elf with black hair says in a singsong voice, "The dragons are not extinct! Such beauty, such prowess!"

The dwarves roll their eyes and bid me farewell. That is when the elves notice me and their praise towards Alduin stops. About time. "_And why should I not be worshipped?"_

"_You may be considered a god by some Nords but I don't consider you to be one."_

"_Jealousy, Dovahkiin?"_

"I am Dartiana and these are my companions, Danni and Elenwing." The female elf with black hair indicates to her companions.

"I am Silvara Dovahkiin, and this is Alduin." I say.

"Arya told me you were ignorant of our customs and he bade us instruct you in our ways. Come, let us go to Ellesmera."

As we begin traveling, the elves constantly nag Alduin with questions, which he replies to through me. His distaste is palpable so the elves soon stop, a wise decision in my mind. Danni begins instructing me in the many customs of the elven race. As I learn the many intricacies, one thought soon becomes prominent. "_They thrive on politeness but they made it easier to offend someone."_

"_Let's hope you don't make an enemy of an entire race."_

"_Already did. Dragons."_

"_Are you truly a mother?"_

"_I didn't lie."_

"_Why did you take in smaller joors if you hunt dragons?"_

I inwardly sigh as I try to concentrate on Danni's lessons and talk to Alduin at the same time. "So, how do I know how to speak first?" I ask her as I tell Alduin, "_It makes fighting worth it. I rarely go home but when I do, I see their smiles and they beg for stories of my adventures and I realize, it is all worth it because they get to survive to ask me such questions. Besides, who else would clean my home? My housecarl? Jordis already does enough from protecting my belongings to practically raising my children." _I realize just how much I miss them.

Alduin sense my regret and laughs as he soars above me. "_Maybe next time you shouldn't adopt if you miss them so much. Or, don't make dragon fighting and war fighting and fighting in general your job."_

"_Go to Oblivion."_

"_I prefer Sovngarde."_

I shut him out, allowing only a tendril of consciousness to connect us. My horse, Maren, begins to snort and tug on her reins. The other horse do the same and all conversation ceases. I send a quick command to Alduin to stay out of sight. My marked palm begins to tingle. Danni points ahead to a cloud of dust. "A patrol. They look like Galbatorix's men."

The elves mutter incantations under their breath and I watch, transfixed, as their appearance begins to change. They all take on a more human appearance and Elenwing tells me to conceal my sword. I wish then to be wearing armor instead of my riding clothes. Elenwing hands me a skirt and tells me to wrap it around me waist to conceal my pants as the two elf maidens do the same. Elenwing doesn't look nervous, he looks saddened. "Battle may about to be joined, Argetlam. Allow us to take the lead."

I snort. "I know how to fight."

"We can't risk it."

I don't argue but I ready myself nonetheless. The elves chant again in the Ancient Language and my horse's coat turns to that of a chesnut's. "They shouldn't be this close to Tarnag, we have to kill them." Elenwing says.

It takes around a quarter of an hour to reach the patrol. Their armor is chain mail with a flaming red tunic wrapped around it. The men whoop and holler at the sight of two females but I hide my distaste. The man who appears to be the captain of the patrol calls out to Elenwing, "State your business."

"We are traveling to-" Elenwing is cut off.

"They're coming from Tarnag, sir, the dwarven city. They have to be rebels. Traitors."

"Is that so?" The big brute of the captain asks us. I respond with a Shout. "YOl TOOR SHUL!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It was 11:36 when I started writing. 11:36 p.m. I should probably have gone to bed. But I'm NightingaleElite, master thief who prowls at night, stealing chocolate milk and a bag of Cheetos because high metabolism means skinny minny! Anyway, here's some legal jargon. Contrary to popular belief, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Skyrim, I just own Silvara. Insert cocky statement on how I could have owned both here.**

**ILikedabubbles: Yeah, don't worry about it! I hate French class to be honest. I'm more fluent in Draconic and it's fictional. I'm glad to be back too, surgery sucks ****âne. And yes, you did get that translation right! Bonne nuit! Avoir!**

**Maxx: Please read the A/N for the last chapter. Thanks for the support and interest!**

**Special thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer for his continued support! Thanks for reading my favorite Brit! (Yep, you're my favorite car person from across the pond!)**

An arrow flies past my face but I don't even blink. I laugh as I dance through the group's ranks, Dawnbreaker eagerly burning each who weren't burned by my Shout are burned by Dawnbreaker. I parry a blow with a lazy flick and I send an ice bolt into his chest. Alduin is also involved, scaring the soldiers even more. He roars as he picks up one such soldier, ripping off his limbs.

The elf Elenwing is a blur as are the other elves. I ignore them and focus on my gruesome task. A man manages to land a blow on my arm and I hiss with anger, all pain forgotten in the rush of combat. I quickly release the man of the heavy burden of life as I send a wild slice to his abdomen. I swirl to my left and dodge a mace's blow. Instead, I Shout him down with a quick "YOL" and I focus on my next task; ending the fight as soon as possible.

The soldiers don't scatter despite the evident fear in their eyes. Strange. I've sent Nords screaming by Shouting. Another arrow zooms past my face and I send a quick thank you to Nocturnal. _Betting on you here. _I send the silent thought her way as I prepare a risky maneuver. "FUS," I begin, looking straight at the ground, parrying a sword with a swing of my own, "RO," The soldiers around me become apprehensive, "DAH!" I release the Shout. "_ALDUIN!" _

The black dragon sensed my intent and is ready for me as I fly through the air. The force of the Shout propelled me upwards while moving the ground just enough to stagger any standing within five feet. As my jump climaxes, I laugh as the familiar weightlessness feeling takes effect. Alduin flies beneath me, catching me in the base of his neck, narrowly avoiding the spikes on his back. "_One should not bet on luck, Nightingale." _I gasp in surprise as Nocturnal's voice reverberates in my mind.

"_If you ever do that again-" _I cut Alduin off out loud, still amazed by the success, "It worked, didn't it? Did I worry the mighty Bane of Kings?"

Alduin doesn't respond and I adjust myself so I am sitting at a hollow in his neck. I look down at the elves as the last soldier is ruthlessly killed by a muttered word. Danni looks up at me and motions for me to land. Her expression is unreadable. "By the Nine, I am in so much trouble!"

As I quickly heal the cut on my arm, Alduin chuckles as he circles the impromptu battlefield, searching for a clear place to land. I don't wish for him to land, however. I enjoy the cool wind on my face and I savor it. "_You were asked to stand back."_

"_More like told. Did you truly expect me to not fight?"_

"_Nid, Zu'u drey ni." No, I did not. _

I chuckle softly as he lands. I quickly dismount and face Danni. I quickly hold up a hand and say, "Before you start, battle was inevitable, I just started and ended it quicker. Don't ever tell a dragon what to do, especially when it comes to fighting."

"One should not be- wait, what?"

I realize the elves are dumbstruck as it was obvious I was not talking about Alduin. Alduin walks over to a still breathing soldier and digs his claws into the poor soul's back, killing him. "What...what?"

"What do you mean 'Don't tell a _dragon _what to do?"

I sigh, "My title is Dovahkiin, correct?"

"That is what we heard."

"Dovahkiin translates to Dragonborn or Born Hunter of Dragons." I begin my explanation. We mount our horses as we do so, to save time. We gallop away from the carnage, leaving Arkay to do his work.

The end of the day leads us closer to our destination and leaves me with a dry throat from answering even more questions. They have become even more repetitive as time wears onwards in its inexhaustible path. "So Skyrim is in a state of civil war?"

"Geh, yes, and I have sided with the Stormcloaks. The day I let a damn high elf decide who I can and cannot worship will be the day Skyrim thaws. The Empire is weak and complacent to the Thalmor influence and rule. I know General Tullius does not like the Thalmor but he doesn't see the bigger picture."

"High elves?"

"The Altmer. They are the tallest race of elves I know, with golden hair, eyes, and skin. Bloody self-important as well. Then we have the Dunmer, the grey-skin folk, the dark elves. They have dark, ash colored skin and red eyes. Their culture is rich but dying, they are indeed a doomed race. Then, we have the Bosmer, the wood elves. They look human almost, except their ears are pointed. They're usually tan. They live in migratory trees and are cannibalistic, if my memory serves me properly. The Orsimer, the orcs, are similar to Alagaesia's urgals, but they lack the horns. Many a race considers them primal brutes but they are actually a proud, headstrong race with a lot of intelligence hidden behind their forges."

Danni laughs with wonder, "Are your Dunmer the Grey Folk?"

"Bit of a derogatory term, there. I don't know, who are the Grey Folk?"

"They were a powerful race that made magic the way it is in Alagaesia, bond by words. They no longer exist, their undoing was that final spell."

"Again, I do not know. Perhaps, but I doubt it. If dark elves lived in Alagaesia, they would not be from Tamriel."

"How do you know?" Dartaina asks me, hi hands busy as he prepares a meal.

"I believe this to be a separate world from mine. Alagaesia only has one moon; Tamriel has two moons."

"How, then, did Alduin and you come to be here?"

"Godly intervention." I state simply.

The elves scoff softly. I sigh, "I did meet them, ya know." My Nordic accent fully comes out.

None of the elves respond. I stare at the fire. Fire has always interested me, the heat, the colors, the never ending shapes, the _power_. I call a flame to my hand and I play with it, leaning back on Alduin. I make it dance between my palms, back and forth, and Danni and Elenwing watch with interest. I begin twisting the fire into a funnel, using my index finger to enact the fire funnel. I release the flame and I lay down, supporting head with my right hand. "And that, is what the Aedra, the gods, allow me to do with my connection to their realm, Aetherius. And a daedra, a Daedric Prince in fact, talked to me today. It was Nocturnal's luck the guided me onto Alduin today."

Neither respond. Instead, they direct some more questions at Alduin. I roll my eyes.

I begin singing softly to myself out of boredom. "Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

I notice the elves have started listening. I stop instantly and Elenwing asks, "What language is that?"

"It is draconic, the language of Skyrim's dragons."

"Can we hear the rest, Argetlam?"

I shrug my shoulders, slightly embarrassed, but I sing the song. "Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein."

Alduin perks up with interest as he remembers the song from our battle. "Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, Ol fin Dovahkiin komey tok rein!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

Alduin is slightly angered by the song but he does not show it to the others. The elves look on but I continue unperturbed. "Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, Ol fin Dovahkiin komey tok rein!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

I finish my song while a flame dances on my hands. "Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan. Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

When I finish, Elenwing asks its meaning. Alduin chooses to speak directly to them. "_It speaks of Dovahkiin and I. It is a song of victory for her, and a song of defeat for me. _

"It translates to 'Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout

when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago

and the tale, boldly told, of the one!

Who was kin to both wyrm

and the races of man

with a power to rival the sun

And the Scrolls have foretold

of black wings in the cold,

that when brothers wage war come unfurled!

Alduin, Bane of Kings,

ancient shadow unbound,

with a hunger to swallow the world!

But a day, shall arise,

when the dark dragon's lies,

will be silenced forever and then!

Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw!

Dragonborn, Dragonborn

by his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout

when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Firstly, I apologize for the late upload. Mental breakdowns aren't too fun, especially when your dad is the cause. My dad is deployed and I haven't seen him since last September and he won't be home for good until September of 2016 because the Navy thought it would be a good idea to send him to Japan for two years. Piece of advice, don't watch American Sniper while writing a fanfic, especially if you wanted your dad that day. It broke me, man! I didn't feel my connection to my muse as a result, it was waning like Silvara's connection to Aetherius. But, now I'm all better and not wallowing in self-pity! Secondly, poll time! Let me know, through either a PM or a review, if Silvara is too OP. It's really difficult to not make her too powerful because the Dragonborn is typically incredibly strong and powerful. I mean, who other than the DB can lug 300 pounds of dragon bones halfway across Skyrim? Before this note gets too long, ya'll know the legal stuff, I only truly own Silvara. Please review and let me know what you think!**

****Lisa: Thanks for the criticism, I did change it up a bit to make it more realistic and to make her less Mary Sue, check it out! Thanks again!****

****Telron: Thank you so much, I try to keep it interesting.****

****Special thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer: That he does ;)****

****ONWARDS!****

These Alagaesian elves are peculiar. I watch as they sit with quiet contentment as they contemplate their surroundings. "How far are we from Du Weldenvarden?" I ask in an attempt to break them out of their silence.

"Another day, perhaps." Elenwing answers.

I wait for more of a response but get none. I sigh and I send my thoughts skyward. "_All powerful dovah rah, would you like to share words with a joor like me?"_

"_Strin vok." _I chuckle softly. While our relationship has improved, we still have a long way to go. "_What more do you want, Dovahkiin?" _Alduin asks.

"_A conversation."_

"_Nid."_

"_Here, I'll start." _Alduin mentally growls. "_Did I tell you about the time I made two dragons flee in terror?"_

"_Nid."_

"_Okay, so here it is."_

Alduin mentally growls again but lets me start my story. I smile as I remember that day on the island of Solstheim.

It was my first day on the island of ash and I had just left the Dunmer settlement of Raven Rock. Before I had gone even a mile, I spotted two elves being attacked by strange beings, whom I later learned to be christened ash spawn. I rushed to help them but one had fallen before I arrived.

I cringe as I remember how he had died and how I couldn't save him. Regret washes over me but I quickly suppress it as I continue remembering.

I helped the other elf, the Dunmer captain of the Raven Rock guard, and together, we drove the ash spawn back to the beach. Captain Veleth and I were pressed to win, and I had to parry blow after blow. Ash spawn, being as strong as they are, are difficult to beat, at best, and my sword arm was slowing. I finally Shouted the last two, causing the wounded of the two to disintegrate, and the other to be stunned as he was thrown into the water. I heard the sound of dragons approaching, and I was pissed. The land reminded me of my least favorite feature of Skyrim, the simple fact that I can't go more than a mile before I run into hostile men or creatures that want me dead.

I swiftly dove into the water after the beast and drove my sword, a Skyforge steel sword, into its chest. I came up sputtering and what I saw pissed me off even further. Two dragons, a large brute of a Blood Dragon and an older Frost dragon, had approached from the west and were in the process of attacking Veleth. I yelled at them, the Thu'um lacing my words because of my angry state, and commanded them to stop. I was rewarded with two dumbstruck dragons.

Veleth stopped as well, surprised by my audacity and my powerful words. The Frost dragon was the first to snap out of his surprised stupor and he asked me, "What is this? A joor who wishes to command a dovah? How pathetic."

"I just came off a ship after five damn days of looking at water go by. I was just fucking interrogated for simply being an 'outlander'. I just left a damn settlement where everyone treats me like skeever crap and I haven't even gone a mile and now ash people are trying to kill me and two damned dragons are attacking! Excuse me for daring to tell you to kindly screw off, you hinzaal dovah! Uv, dreh hi hind wah krif ahrk kos krinaan naal faal Dovahkiin?" Contempt was practically dripping off my words as I threatened them.

Captain Veleth was shocked, to say the very least, at my threat and my knowledge of the dovahzul. The Frost dragon, who I later learned to be named Odusindinok (Snowy Master of Death) allowed the Blood dragon, Kiiporthur (Ash Island Overlord), to speak, and it was obvious they were afraid. "Los hi truly faal Dovahkiin, thuri?"

The fact that he called me thuri was not lost on me. I shouted, the thu'um still lacing my words, "I AM! NOW, IF YOU OR YOUR FLYING ARGONIAN CHUMP WANT TO LIVE, THEN LEAVE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! OBLIVION TAKE YOU!" I pointed at Odusindinok. "AND OBLIVION TAKE YOU! I pointed at Kiiporthur.

The pair exchanged looks and quickly flew off, which was smart. "I'll be sure to put in a good word with Sheogorath before you two get there." I muttered to myself.

Veleth laughed as he wondered about me and he sent me on this harebrained quest to defeat their leader, but that, is a story for a different time.

I finish my tale and Alduin laughs as he circles above us, not bothering to conceal himself, despite the elves protests. I ignored it for the most part, knowing they would not win the argument. With their reverence towards dragons and Alduin's stubborn personality, they never stood a chance. I had laughed as he took off and I told them, "You have a lot to learn about Tamrielic dragons if you think you can tell their leader what to do."

"_Something funny, Alduin?"_

"_I've not heard tales told of Nordic heroes that get angry enough to scare dragons. Those two are weak, of your story holds true. I find it hard to believe that Kiiporthur fled, however."_

"_Aye, that he did. You saw the memory, you know I'm not lying. Besides, I'm not most Nordic heroes. Oblivion take me, I'm not sure I qualify as a hero."_

Alduin snorts. "_Humble now, are we?"_

"_Pssh. Hardly, I'll brag where I have room to do so. I only use my good titles when I introduce myself, you've barely scratched the surface of my past and of my personality. What hero is the guild master of the Thieves Guild? What hero is a Nightingale, an elite splinter cell of the Thieves Guild? What hero loots corpses and enters burial grounds to disturb those interred? And steals from them at that! What hero stands as the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood and explores with a damn vampire? If the people of Skyrim knew my full story, I'd be labeled as a daedra worshipping criminal who needs to be beheaded for her crimes!"_

"_Yet you forget the good you have done. You are the thane of several holds as well as a mother. Those who commune with Paarthurnax have told me of your deeds. You are an insufferably humble hero that has saved Solstheim from Miraak's tyranny, Tamriel from Lord Harkon's plot to destroy the sun to allow vampires to roam free, and Skyrim from bandits, dragons, murders, and the undead. You're a general in a rebelling army to put whom you believe to be the true High King on the throne."_

"_Ulfric is not the true High King. I support his cause, true, but I will rival him in the bid for the throne. Elisif would make a fine High Queen. Ulfric is racist against anyone who isn't a Nord. He is too proud and too emotionally attached to the idea of the title. He is not fit for it but the Thalmor need to leave Skyrim and the Empire should not force us to follow its laws. They forget the sacrifice many made in the Great War against the Thalmor." _I brood for a moment, surprised by my rant.

Alduin does not interrupt the silence. Then, I wonder, "_How do you know of our stories and how our government works. You seem to know a lot for a dragon that wishes to burn us men."_

"_One must know their enemy before waging war. Dovah aren't mere beasts, we listen and we understand."_

"_Now I'm getting war advice from a dragon. Great. Why are you calling me a hero?"_

"_The bond goes both ways, Silvara. If you're unhappy, then so am I. I would rather you didn't suffer from self contempt." _

I sense a separate meaning, however. I let it slide and I look up at the darkening sky. "One moon. No dancing lights. I think my night sky is better than your night sky, Elenwing."

"Without the dancing lights you describe, we can see the stars better. So the decision remains undecided."

"Nope. I am the judge and jury. My night sky is better." I grin at my companion as he laughs, glad to be making friends in a strange world.

"Are you the executioner as well, Silvara?"

"You asking for one?"

I resist the urge to rub my sore thighs as these past few weeks spent on horseback have been rough. I am used to riding, but not for so long. I dismount and pat my horse on the neck in thanks. I cast a quick healing spell but my magic wanes. "By the Nine..." I mutter. It looks like, for now, I'll have to sit is discontentment.

"All you alright, Argetlam?" Danni asks as she recognizes my favorite curse.

"My magic wanes. First, when summoning a flame atronach, now with a simple restoration spell. I pray that whatever is going on with my connection to Aetherius resolves itself before I have to go into combat, lest it fails when I need it the most."

"Perhaps your teacher will help you along the way. You will also learn our version magic, so not all is lost."

"Perhaps." I agree.

As we set up camp for the night, I notice Alduin's size. I'm now able to ride him but I'll wait until a saddle can be made so his scales do not destroy my legs. I doubt he'll like the saddle, though.

"Alduin's growth has been explosive. Do all dragons grow this fast?"

"Nay. I believe whatever force that sent you here has increased his growth rate as well. I think it will slow down soon enough."

"And by whatever force you mean gods." I mutter.

The elves let the comment slide without contest and I inwardly grin. I lay out my bed roll and I curl underneath it, despite the warmth that seems to plague this land. As I watch the fire Elenwing created, I grow drowsy, and soon, Vaermina claims me for her own nefarious nightmares.

**Translations in Order: Strin vok: Shut up. (In case you forgot!) **

**Hinzaal dovah: Stupid dragons.**

**Uv, dreh hi hind wah krif ahrk kos krinaan naal faal Dovahkiin: Or, do you wish to fight and be slain by the Dragonborn?**

**Dovahzul: Dragon language**

**Odusindinok: Snowy Master of Death**

**Kiiporthur: Ash Island Overlord**

**Los hi truly faal Dovahkiin, thuri: Are you truly the Dragonborn, my overlord?**


End file.
